Story: LOVE VS GAME
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Cinta VS Game? Mana lebih penting? Jika kamu memilih game, apa kamu bisa melupakan rasa rindu atau cinta yang melanda hatimu teringat akan seseorang yang membuat hatimu hangat? Cinta bisa mengalahkan game terutama segalanya. Ini yang dialami Sasori seharian. Dia tidak bisa fokus pada game-nya karena memikirkan Sakura. #68


Pengap. Sesak. Berisik. Panas. Apalagi di cuaca panas di siang hari. Bau aneh menyengat di hidung. Mata sakit karena banyaknya orang. Telinga sakit karena di sini, tempat ini kebanyakan menggunakan bahasa tidak baik.

Tempat ini disebut warung internet atau disingkat warnet. Tempat yang cocok untuk _browsing, game, facebook, _dan masih banyak lagi.

Sebuah tempat yang cocok khususnya bagi orang-orang paling malas di rumah karena tidak ada internet atau _wireless_ maupun modem. Tempat cocok bagi orang-orang ada waktu luang di kesibukannya di siang hari. Tempat yang cocok bagi orang terutama ketiga orang ini, sengaja datang ke tempat ini karena di rumah mereka sedang ada pemadaman lampu.

Mereka adalah Sasori, Deidara dan Gaara. Sasori dan Gaara adalah saudara sepupu, sama-sama rambut merah. Sedangkan Deidara adalah teman nongkrong di saat kesibukan menyita waktu mereka, cocok dijadikan waktu senggang di waktu tidak enak.

Di sinilah mereka, duduk menatap layar komputer. Di layar itu ada sebuah permainan paling cocok untuk dimainkan bersama-sama. Tetapi, keadaan itu berbalik karena si pemuda berambut merah tidak bisa mengikuti jalan petualangannya karena memikirkan seorang gadis. Sosok gadis berambut merah muda.

**.**

**.**

**Story: LOVE VS GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **AU, OOC, selebihnya hanya deskripsi seadanya. Jika ada kesalahan penulisan (typo), itu kesalahan penulisnya.

**..oOo..**

"Cinta mengalahkan segalanya..." ujar si kepala kuning emas di samping kepala merah sutera. Tersenyum geli sambil memperhatikan layar komputer. Lelaki kuning emas sengaja melirik si kepala merah sutera tadi, baru balik lagi ke layar komputer. Si lelaki bingung pada kalimat teman akrabnya yang menamai dirinya Deidara. "Bingung? Tidak usah bingung. Cari saja di _google_."

"Maksudnya apa kamu bilang begitu?" Lelaki merah sutera harus ini angkat sebelah alisnya, kesal pada teman satunya. Kenapa dibilang si kepala merah sutera halus? Itu karena rambutnya seperti itu. Deidara mengangkat bahu, diam.

Sasori mendecik kesal. Tatapannya kembali ke layar komputernya. Sekarang ini dia tidak berkosentrasi karena memikirkan si gadis disukainya itu. Mula-mula Sasori terbiasa dalam keadaan ini, tetapi berubah kesal maupun bingung karena tadi... ada nama 'Sakura' terpampang jelas di layarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sasori mengecek kembali menggunakan kedua matanya. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali, barulah nama itu menghilang. Sasori menggaruk rambutnya sehalus sutera, bingung. "Aku ini kenapa?"

"Itu namanya kebanyakan merindukan daripada mengingat," sahut Deidara terkikik geli. Sasori menatapnya, tajam. "Aku lagi bicara sama orang lain, bukan sama kamu."

Lelaki berusia sembilan belas tahun ini benar-benar bingung pada dirinya. Setiap tidak mau mengingat, kerinduan itu malah ada. Sejenak sebelum ke sini, kerinduan akan _game_ jelas-jelas ada terpatri di benaknya. Sesaat masuk ke sini dan duduk di tempat ini, bayangan gadis itu benar-benar membutakan perasaan kerinduan pada _game_ hilang sudah.

Sekali lagi, Sasori tidak mau terlalu larut pada gadis itu. Melupakan rasa rindunya dan menikmati _game_-nya. Baru melangkah ke tempat berikutnya, sang karakter kesukaan di _game_ kesukaannya. Lagi-lagi, tempat itu berubah jadi warna _soft pink_. Sekitar karakternya ada banyak pohon-pohon Sakura bertebaran di sana sini.

Sasori _speechless_. Matanya membulat. Rasanya, rasanya seakan terbang. Napasnya tercekat. Rasanya Sasori bakal meninggal dunia jika ini terus begini.

"Apa-apaan ini...?" tanyanya, gemetaran. Deidara melirik temannya, Gaara di belakang Sasori menggeleng. Seolah-olah dia tahu semua yang dirasakan saudara sepupunya.

"Apanya?" Akhirnya Deidara bangkit dan menghampiri Sasori di sebelahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Te-tempatnya..." Sasori memalingkan muka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar komputer. "Tempatnya kok berubah jadi aneh. Aku tidak tahu di mana tempat itu. semuanya warna merah muda. Aku dan karakterku berada di tempat yang aku tidak tahu..."

"Huh?" Deidara bingung pada penjelasan Sasori. Sekali Deidara mengecek apa yang dimaksud Sasori. Tidak ada yang berubah. Deidara menepuk bahu Sasori, "tidak ada tuh. Sama saja seperti aku tempati tadi. Kamu berada di hutan gelap bukan di hutan yang ada pohon Sakura banyak sekali. Ada-ada saja kamu."

"Huh? Apa?" Sasori langsung memandang layar komputernya. Deidara benar, ini bukan di hutan Pohon Sakura berwarna merah muda, tetapi di sebuah hutan gelap. Sasori mengacak rambut merah, berpikir ulang. "Ada apa denganku? Apa aku sakit?"

"Sakit karena rindu..." Entah siapa yang mengatakan, Sasori mendengar jelas di balik telinganya yang kecil.

Sekali lagi, Sasori menggeleng. Melupakan kerinduan tentang gadis itu yang selalu ceria sekaligus pernah bikin hatinya sesak, melihatnya menangis. Sasori menggeleng. Gaara terkekeh geli menahan tawa. Bukan menertawakan, Sasori belum menyadari perasaan rindu lebih sakit jika tidak ada obat untuk melenyapkannya. Obat itu adalah bertemu gadis itu.

Sasori serius pada yang ada di hadapannya. Siap menaklukan musuh-musuhnya. Dan sekarang, Sasori mencium aroma semerbak bunga paling familiar di ingatan. Sasori bangkit dan mencari-cari aroma itu. Arah tatapannya ke orang yang baru memetik bunga dari pohon Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Apa yang kamu lihat, hm?" Deidara juga berdiri dan mencari di mana tatapan Sasori berada. Tidak ada yang aneh melainkan ada bunga aneh. "Kenapa orang itu beli bunga bangkai?"

Sasori terduduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan poni. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. Kedua tangan menopang dahinya yang kecil, dan membenamkan semuanya di sana. Deidara menggeleng, menepuk bahu sahabat terbaiknya.

"Sejujurnya aku aneh denganmu, kamu tidak terlalu fokus pada _game_. Jika rindu pada seseorang, katakan saja. Sepertinya kamu terus menahan kasih sayang dan kerinduanmu tentang gadis itu," ucap Deidara menenangkan. Sasori menghela napas.

"Jujur, aku rindu pada _game_."

"Itu belum terbukti." Deidara mengedikkan bahu. "Lihat saja, kamu tidak fokus. Pandanganmu terarah pada gadis itu. Begini-begini, aku jagonya."

"Jago dalam hal basa-basi." Sekarang Gaara menimpali. Deidara kesal setengah mati pada sahabat satunya di belakang Sasori. Anak paling jujur, tetapi banyak menasehatinya.

"Kamu juga sama saja, tahu!" tegur Deidara. Tingkat kekesalannya di ambang batas. Biarpun keduanya berbeda karena saudara sepupu, keduanya mempunyai ikatan keluarga yang sama. "Kamu juga tidak pernah jujur pada dirimu sendiri!"

Gaara tidak membalas. Soal ini, Gaara lebih baik diam saja. Susah bicara sama orang satu ini, apalagi kalau cerewetnya kumat.

"Sudahlah..." Sasori mengangkat wajahnya, menaruhnya tangannya di sisi _keyboard_. "Jika lanjutkan saja."

Deidara mengangkat bahu, kembali duduk. Setelah lelaki berambut kuning emas berkuncir, lelaki berambut merah memiliki mata panda mendekati Sasori dengan cara mendorong kursi roda.

"Aku mau tanya padamu. Harus jujur." Sasori mengangguk. Jika Gaara bisa tahu solusinya, Sasori menurut saja. "Mana paling penting bagimu, _game _atau Sakura?"

"Kok begini caranya? Solusinya ke situ?"

"Jawab saja."

"Hm..." Sasori berpikir.

"Tidak pakai lama. Diantara semuanya, kamu paling lama berpikir. Cepat, aku bosan berada di sini karena ulahmu," bentak Gaara bersedekap.

"Aku... memilih Sakura," jawab Sasori mantab. "Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kerinduan ini. Aku merindukannya. Mau lihat senyumannya, tawanya, dan keceriaannya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

"Kita pulang," sahut Gaara berdiri. Sasori bingung. Deidara setuju usulan Gaara.

"Pulang? Kita belum selesai permainannya," ucap Sasori bingung. Keduanya tidak mempedulikan omongan lelaki berambut merah sutera. Mereka memilih menuju kasir ketimbang mendengar ocehan Sasori. Sasori mengutuk dirinya kesal, menyusul keduanya membayar di kasir.

Sasori tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi tentang ini. Apa niat mereka untuk pulang lebih cepat. Yang bayar adalah Gaara, karena Gaara-lah yang mengajak mereka ke sini. Jadi, Gaara yang bayar.

Di saat membuka pintu keluar, Sasori dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda bernama boneka berwarna biru berbulu. Bukan hewan. Bukan karakter _anime_. Bukan manusia. Itu hanya boneka biasa. Tidak bisa ditebak apa namanya.

Sasori tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang mendekatkan boneka biru itu ke wajahnya. Tetapi, ada aroma khas dimiliki sang pemilik boneka biru. Khas aroma bayi. Lelaki itu tersenyum geli.

"Hentikan itu, Sakura."

Orang itu menurunkan boneka berbulu biru ke bawah. Tampangnya tersenyum ceria. "Tebakannya benar!"

Tepat! Orang itu adalah gadis disukai Sasori, Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut panjang dengan warna _soft pink_ yang mengitari helaian rambutnya. Sasori memasang senyum khasnya. _Baby face_ terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Sasori kebingungan Sakura berada di tempat ini, di depan pintu keluar warung internet.

Gadis itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk mengarah pada lelaki di belakang Sasori. "Gaara meneleponku, katanya kamu ada di sini."

Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang melihat Gaara memalingkan muka ke arah berbeda. Sedangkan Deidara terkekeh geli melihat tingkah orang di sampingnya.

Sasori melemparkan pandangannya ke Sakura yang tersenyum ceria. "Lalu, kamu terus berada di sini?"

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku ada di tempat di saat kamu sudah mau keluar. Tadi aku lihat kamu keluar, jadi aku kagetkan kamu pakai ini." Sakura mengangkat boneka berbulu warna biru.

Sasori menyelidiki sesuatu karena Sakura terus menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. Tadi Sasori mendengar, Sakura bernapas terengah-engah. Kedua mata Sasori disipitkan, ada bulir-bulir keringat mengucur keluar di jidat lebar Sakura. Sasori mengangkat tangannya, menyeka keringat itu memakai punggung tangan.

"Ya sudah. Kamu ikut kami pulang. Sepertinya kamu terlihat lelah sehabis berlari di cuaca sepanas begini."

"Kami?" Sakura menjulur ke samping karena badan Sasori terhalang, memandang dua orang tadi berdiri di belakang Sasori, sekarang menghilang entah ke mana. "Sepertinya mereka tidak ada. Jadi, tinggal kita berdua."

Kedua bola mata Sasori melebar, membalikkan badan. Tanda-tanda keberadaan sahabat dan sepupunya menghilang ditelan angin. Sosok keberadaan mereka sedari tadi ada, tidak lagi tercium di hidung Sasori yang mancung. Seenaknya saja mereka meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sakura tanpa minta ijin.

"Mereka..."

"Sasori!" Sakura menarik kain kaus Sasori berwarna biru, memasang wajah polos tidak berdosa. "Temani aku jalan-jalan. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Kata rindu itu muncul di pikiran Sasori. Ingatan berkelebat di benaknya. Sasori mendesah. Sekarang, lelaki ini begitu merindukan sosok Sakura. Daripada menahan kasih sayang, lebih baik dia ikut tawaran Sakura meminta jalan-jalan bersamanya sekalian melepaskan rasa rindunya.

Sasori mengangguk, tersenyum. Sakura bersorak riangnya.

Tanpa rangkulan. Tanpa gandengan tangan. Tanpa memeluk. Kedua insan ini memajukan langkah ke arah berlawanan dari jalan pulang. Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa. Mereka tertawa. Suara-suara mereka tidak terdengar lagi. Cuaca sepanas ini tidak menghambat mereka untuk melepas rindu.

Kedua insan tidak menyadari keberadaan kedua orang lelaki tadinya menghilang malah bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat warung internet. Keduanya sengaja bersembunyi karena tidak mau mengganggu hubungan pasangan di sana itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi," ucap Deidara terkikik geli. Gaara hanya menyilang tangan di depan dada, menggeleng. "Tetapi... mereka tidak ada mesra-mesranya. Gandengan tangan kek. Rangkul kek. Peluk kek. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa? Aku saja bisa kok."

"Mereka tidak seperti kamu, dasar _playboy_!" bentak Gaara yang akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian, melangkah menuju rumah. "Aku mau pulang!"

Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya pada bentakan Gaara yang terdengar sadis padahal maksudnya baik. Sesaat dia mengalihkan pandangan ke Gaara, sosok itu menghilang. Deidara tahu, Gaara pulang ke rumah. Deidara pun mengejarnya sambil berteriak, "tunggu aku!"

Hm, cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya. Mengalahkan _game_. Inilah hidup. Jika tidak bisa mengendalikan, akhirnya cinta-lah yang menang. Cinta memang bisa menang pada apa pun. Sebaliknya, jika cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya, apa bisa mengalahkan apa disukai.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya bisa membuat lagi, fict SasoSaku. Sebenarnya ada ide terpatri di ingatan. Banyak sekali. Diharapkan bisa membuangnya. Soalnya saya tidak bisa menampungnya akibat kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Kondisi saya sudah tidak mampu mengontrolnya. Maaf, curcol.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff saya. Saya berharap kalian mau review. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 04 July 2013

**Review, please?**


End file.
